starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Magg
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Detached Duty Agent Slavendrijver | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = | wapen = Blaster Pistol | vervoer = Eye of Shiblizar | affiliatie = Zlarb }} Magg was een corrupte Detached Duty Agent in de Corporate Sector Authority die werd ontmaskerd door Han Solo. Biografie Magg, die geboren werd in de Corporate Sector vond dat hij altijd slimmer was dan anderen en meestal bleek dit dan ook waar te zijn. Magg ontdekte al snel dat er twee manieren waren in de Corporate Sector om aan de bak te komen. Ofwel werken voor de overheid in een saaie job ofwel het criminele pad bewandelen. Toen Magg moest kiezen, koos hij van beide walletjes te eten. Hij was een onafhankelijk Detached Duty Agent van de CSA, maar nam regelmatig steekpenningen aan ondanks het feit dat dit ongewoon was voor CSA ambtenaren. Magg leidde een dubbelbestaan met twee rollen, twee residenties, twee garderobes, enzovoorts. Toen hij op een dag de orgaanhandelaar Zlarb te pakken kreeg, ontstond er een idee bij Magg. Hij stelde voor aan Zlarb om met slavenhandel te beginnen, één van de andere lucratieve bezigheden in de Corporate Sector. Met Zlarbs kennis van de Fringe en Maggs kennis van de CSA konden ze ver geraken. Ondanks het feit dat Magg zijn deel van de winst niet opeiste in het begin, bleef Zlarb hem wantrouwen. Maar eens de operatie goed begon te draaien, konden ze hun eigen manschappen en schepen aankopen, zoals de Eye of Shiblizar, het basisschip van de slavendrijvers. In de CSA was Magg als een freelance ambtenaar vrij in zijn opdrachten en uren en hoefde hij niet altijd uit te leggen bij zijn overste Fiolla. Fiolla vertrouwde Magg wat uiteraard een grote inschattingsfout was. Tegelijkertijd zorgde Magg ervoor dat Fiolla hun slavenhandel niet op het spoor kwam. De zaken gingen voor Zlarb en Magg erg goed, maar toch wilde Magg nog een definitieve slag slaan. De contactpersoon was deze maal een zekere Han Solo en een Wookiee copiloot. Helaas voor Magg bleven Solo en Chewbacca keer op keer terugkeren. Op Bonadan insinueerde Magg een inbraak in zijn eigen kamer en bleek hij steeds weer net niet met Fiolla en Solo op eenzelfde locatie te zijn. De slavendrijvers waren Solo, die Zlarb had gedood, op het spoor en daarom moesten Solo en Fiolla de Lady of Mindor naar Ammuud nemen. Dat schip werd gekaapt door Magg en zijn organisatie, maar net op tijd kon een Lifeboat met Han en Fiolla ontkomen. Magg bleef aandringen om Solo het zwijgen op te leggen en toen de Millennium Falcon net was opgestegen van Ammuud, werd ze zwaar bestookt door de slavendrijvers. Het was een Victory-class Star Destroyer, van de CIS nota bene, die Magg en zijn kornuiten arresteerde. Magg werd naar een strafkolonie gestuurd en kon zijn executie vermijden dankzij zijn talloze connecties bij de CSA. De doodstraf werd omgezet naar tien jaar cel, al vermoedde men een potentiële ontsnappingspoging met hulp van Maggs handlangers. Bron *Han Solo's Revenge *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *A Guide to the Star Wars Universe category:Mensen category:Slavendrijvers category:CSA